Say it's isn't so
by LazyKitty
Summary: wow! I never thought that leafs were so cazy and creepy! Whispwer Ai as her eyes when bigger!
1. details

**_Lazy Kitty: I don't own Naruto, and I need someone to bet this story for me, so you can e-mail me or leave review tell me you will -_**

* * *

"…All I want is the strength… to Protect.. The Girl Who First Cried For Me…"whispered a young girl as she continue to read Full Moon O Sagashite, but stop to look out the window of the carriage she was in. It was a rainy day in the city of Konoha and it looked like it wasn't going to stop any time soon. The girl had on a light green summer dress that had patterns of cherry blossom on it, and pink ribbon that lace around the dress, she had ankle socks on, as she brought her knees to her chest as her long red hair fell all around her, she laid her forehead on her knees. Around her neck she had two headband that held the symbols of sand and leaf, it wasn't her ideal to go on this trip, but her father words made her go. 

This was the place she was born, while her father had grow up here, where he meant his first love, where he's childhood friends still live here to this very day and Rock Lee Ai can't wait to meet all of them, but the worst part of it all, it was freaking cold, more colder then anything she had felt before in her life, and she knew that being a ninja you need to quickly adapt to any kind of weather, that you're in. But in Suna when it rain, it was with warm weather that makes you want to dance out side, as you spin around looking at the gray sky. She needs to get a hold of her self, but more properly she needs her father. So she quickly grabs her boots off the floor along with her cloak. Then she order the carriage to stop as she opens the door, there in front of her was her father, He had let his hair grow a bit, but the same large eyebrows and eyes, which happens to be a reflect of her own, but the color of her eyes were a blue-ish, green-ish color. Some people even told her that she had the same look in her eyes as her mom, and pus about being in this village, is she has the headband that could be useful. It was her father's old leaf headband.

"Ai-Chan, are up for a walk, or do you want to go with Mama?" asked her father as he smile of one those smiles that made her want to brush her teeth more, so she can smile like that one of these days.

"Papa, I would like to go for a walk in this place, where you once called home." Reply Ai, as she knew, she had to keep her manners in check, seeing she was in a different village, hell she was in a different country.

Her father held out a umbrella out of nowhere, well that's the thing about ninjas, you never know what they have hide be hide their backs or in their pockets.

* * *

'It wasn't fair' though Sasuke as he walked in the rain toward the Hokage build, He was ten years old and knows how to use the Sharingan some what, 'I think' though Sasuke, as he grab his hair in irate, "damn it all!" He yelled to the sky as it counter to rain, the words of his dear twin sister has angry him deeply as he remember them…. "Your are a mama's boy and nothing is going to change that!" …So I love my mommy, she gave me lots cookies…. "Stop trying to be the Uchiha in the family, even thou you may looked like daddy, you're not him!"…. Don't scold me sister…. "My dear little brother, went would you learn that you have the eyes of our Mom?"…. I should started call her baa-Chan… "When will you learn you can't be all that…"……when you learn the world does revolve around you…. 

"It's not fair that you have the power of the Uchiha clan" whisper Sasuke as he stop walking, he couldn't stop the feeling, that is slowly growing in inside of him, It wasn't fair….

BAM…. Sasuke fell to the ground as a girl fell on top of him, he grab the girl shoulders to push her off of him and the next moment he was laughing, because the girl looked like a strawberry, seeing as her dark red hair cove her face, and she was wearing a green hat that had what looked like little leaves on the top of it.

Through her hair she could see the boy laughing his ass off, "You-" but her words was cut off as a female voice was heard saying "Sasuke-kun!', the boy just froze, as he tighten his grip on her shoulders. "Don't leave me.." He whisper as he lean towards her, she shake her hair out of her eyes…. "Is he going to kiss me" thought Ai, as her hand reach his cheek.

"You ass hole! Why are you trying to steal my first Kiss1" Yelled Ai as she stand up, she was toweling him, the Female who called this boy Sasuke-kun was kneeing be hide him as she hug him, his hand touch the cheek she slap, which had a hand pint on it.

"You Witch! You can't Hurt my sasuke-kun!' Yelled the girl be hide sasuke, as Ai rolled her shoulders "Well you should tell your boy friend to stop kissing other girls!" Ai Yelled Back, "Hey watch out" Yelled the boy as he grab a hold of her waist, then the next moment was a big blur to the three.


	2. waking up to something new

'I always wanted to see the dark side of the moon…. In other words the dark side of the person I like most…just to see what ticks them off…..'

'Never thought it would end like…. Truly needed that last emotion from them…"

'Shouldn't have falling in love so fast…..should have clash more… How troublesome love really is"

'Feels like Hikari put me throw the Sharingan' thought Sasuke as his eyes slowly open to see what had happen to him and the others but then closed them, seeing as he tasted acid in his mouth. He uncurled his hands to feel what he was laying on. Grass… 'wonderful' What the heck was he doing on grass, when he was clearly on the street heading towards the Hokage build before getting run over by that red hair chick. Another question across his mind, 'Why do girls keep on throwing themselves at me', he crane at the very thought, he was only ten years old and he has a fan club with stupid girls in it…. 'Life isn't fair'

'That the last time, I'll eat anything from Konoha!' thought Ai as she opens her eyes to see a clear blue sky. 'Wow! Almost like Suna weather' Ai slowly got up to see where she is, but then notice she wasn't wearing her cloak anymore, her hand went to her neck to see if she still has her Daddy headband, seeing as the other one was took away from her, so she won't be in any trouble. 'Well this time trouble came looking for me'. Ai got up from the grass hill she was on to have a good look around, but stop to see the boy who tried to kiss her, was laying on the grass a few feet a way from her, and a few feet from him was another girl, she had long light pink hair, that was done in pig tails 'mmm… I seen her before' and one of her should travel bags was laying next to the girl 'I wonder if there are dead' thought Ai as she try to walk over toward them but fell to her knees as a wave of sickness hit her, as everything when blur.

Sasuke slowly open his eyes to see a white cloud in the sky that looked like a piece of cheese. 'That so weird!' thought Sasuke as he set himself up to see where the hell he was, but notice the red head girl on her knees with her arms around her stomach like she was about to be sick, he turn his head the other way. There are a couple of things he never like in life, and one of them is seeing someone throw up what they ate last, it just made him feel uneasy. Then he notice the pink hair girl 'cherry' thought Sasuke as he crawled over to her, but stop seeing as a pair of boots a appeared in front of him. "Shit!" Whisper Sasuke as he look up to see an Anbu looking down at him as he grin up at the look Anbu, seeing as right be hide him was the red girl throwing up, as he can hear her.

"You can't do this to me! Do you know who I am?"

"I swear! It was like that when I got there! I never did it! It must have been the wind! That blew it over"

"I want pudding! If you're going to say, "What ever you say, will be used against you" will I say pudding! Or even you're sexy body will do! And…."

"Also I want my bag! You… shoplifters!"

"You can't use you're powers of gingivitis!"

"What the hell! Gingivitis is a gum disease!"

"If you're going to put us in a cell, can I have my own with out those two, like those two are bricking like an old marry couple! And I'm sure it won't be a good ideal to leave a boy with the like of those two!!"

"Owww!' Yelled all three as the Anbu drop them in front of the Hokage, who was facing the window.

"We found these kids at the scene!" explain the one of the Anbu

"You know, for a Hokage you are pretty bad at knowing the good guys from the bad ones, just you wait, when my daddy hear about this you'll be sorry! Because I may not be good at the Shadow Copy yet but my daddy is!" Yelled the Pink hair girl.

"Shadow Copy!? Oh! You're Nara Shikamaru daughter!!" Gasp Ai as she looked at the pink hair girl, with wide eyes, 'This Girl can't be'

"No sh-'"Be Silence" Yell Tsunade as she turns around in the chair, to see three Anbu and three kids. 'One of the kids' looks like the Uchiha Sasuke' thought Tsunade as she eyed up each kids, "Leave" Whisper Tsunade "I'll deal with the children." And with that, the three Anbu disappear in a puff of smoke, leaving Ai with a look of dislike on her face.

"Where is My Daddy?" Yelled the pink hair girl as she march up to Tsunade deck, which happens to be coved in paper work and files, "Cherry! Ladies are not suppose to yell" Explain Sasuke, as he grab her hand to stop her climbing on the deck like a monkey. 'Girls these days have no manners'

"Get lost lover boy!" Yelled Cherry as she pulled away from Sasuke giving him a dirty look before going back to her rant toward Tsunade, but then she notice the date on the papers that where on desk. 'That can't be right' as a though hit her.

"Look a pig!" Smile Ai as she bends down to look at Ton-ton as she pet the pig.

"What! Wow, Kawaii!" Yelled Cherry as she runs where Ai was petting the pig, and started to pet Ton-ton too, but before Sasuke and Tsunade know it, Cherry and Ai were fighting over the pig.

"Err…I'm Uchiha Sousuke but everyone else calls me Sasuke or chibi Sasuke, and that pink hair girl is Nara Cherry and the other one is..." whisper Sasuke as he looked at the girls fighting over the pig 'I don't know the other crazy girl name...'thought Sousuke/Sasuke. Tsunade eye brow shot up at hearing Nara, 'Where are these kids from' thought Tsunade

"Sousuke... How old are you" Asked Tsunade

"I'm… who are you?" reply Sousuke/Sasuke turning his head to face her, eyeing her up. 'She doesn't look like the Tsunade I know….'

"…No reason" Smile Tsunade, Sousuke just eyed her up suspicious, not liking the way she was looking young, 'She wouldn't have used that much chakra on herself'

"Hey! Can I keep the pig?" Asked Ai as she holds Ton-ton, while Cherry looked out the window to look at the scenery, Sousuke felt sick to his stomach like his was about to pass out. Of course it didn't help that everything was going burry, and then darkness hit him.

Ai eyes wide as Sousuke fell to the ground, Cherry turn around to see Sousuke falling to the floor, and run to catch him before he hit the floor, 'What a freak that chick is' thought Ai as she hold ton-ton then turn to look back at Tsunade, who got up to check the boy.

'What so special about him, it looks like he never brush the back of his head!' Thought Ai as she grows irritated at the boy for getting all the attention.

"Well you know my name is Rock Lee, if your wondering but seeing as you are to busy with that tweak, well I guess I'll go because I don't like to stay in a place where I'm not wanted!" and with that Ai run out of the room, she could heard Tsunade yelling out for her.

Making a plans weren't one of Ai strength, because for one thing she was lost in a strange city where she never been before and another she lost her new pet pig. "What am I, a ninja or a scared little mouse…"whisper Ai as she walked down one of the dark alleys of Konoha. But of course having creepy music playing while one is walking down a dark frightened alley is not a good thing seeing as one always gets murder at the end of said alley. Ai stopped in the middle of the alley way, trying not to freak her self out any more. 'Shouldn't have watched all those scary movies with uncle Kankuro' thought Ai as she creped slowly out of the alley way as her breath rapidly change from slow to fast.

'ok there isn't creepy music playing, and it's all in my head… by still it doesn't help me feel better….' as she drew near to the end of the alley way, she felt something grab onto her dress and "AHHHHHH!!!, Some body help m"- a hand clap her mouth to silence her.

"Would you be SILENCE or else we are going to be catch" hiss a young boy's voice in her right ear. "Would you be quiet if I remove my hand?" asked the boy again. Ai just nods her head, as the boy slowly move his hand away from her mouth.

"HELP! I'M GETTING"- "Would you shut up! Don't you know how to play Ninja!" explain the boy in an angry hiss in her ear again. Ai felt cloth on her bare skin, then the hand move by it was soon replace by a scarf 'Oh no… this is the end' tears start to form, then she was twist around toward the boy and she had a chance to look him over.

He was about the same height as her, but he looked younger, like two years at the most, and had no taste in clothes too, seeing as he was wearing goofy goggles, a yellow shirt with blue short. "Are you new around here?" Asked the boy, all Ai can do is nod her head, seeing as freaking out won't do the trick and to make it worst she got beated by some one younger then her. "I never knew the fire country had other academy" said the boy as he touches the head protector around her neck, running his thumb on the mark.

Ai narrowed her eyes at him as his eyes wonder around her body, and then looked at her eyes, seeing a blush rise to his cheeks. "By the way I'm Konohamaru" he whisper to her, "If I untried you, would you please be silence? Because I have never lost this game to any one but to the boss" He smiled softly at her. 'Boss! Is he in a gang' thought Ai, as she node her head in an agreement. "Promise you won't scream for help?" asked Konohamaru, she just nod again.

He took a breath before started untiring her, "… Why do you play ninja, when you know your going to be a ninja… or are you a…" Ai stops talking to look Konohamaru, to seeing if he is anything like her dad. "Oh by the way I'm Rock Lee Ai, but my _friends_ calls just call me Lee"

"Rock Lee! Are you"- But darkness hit them both as the last thing Ai seen was a Jonin uniform.

"THIS IS UN FAIR!"

"Hey Let ME Go"

"You guys don't know who you are dealing with!"

"I did nothing this time, I swear, it was Naruto!"

Yet again Ai found her self being taking to the Hokage, and she was getting sick of it, being missing treated by others. The Jonin put her on the floor next to Konoha, in front of the Hokage, seeing as the Boy and girl from before was stand by the Hokage, both looking like they were about to be sick or something.

"You can take konoha-kun, and these two while I have a talk to this one" Hiss Tsunade as the Sousuke and Cherry were led out of the room with Konoha, as the door close Ai notice there was something different about the room.

Ai just gave Tsunade a look that's said what you want this time. "Would you like to sat down and have a cup of tea or go for a walk" Asked Tsunade calmly seeing as she never like dealing with children.

Ai just nod as she got up to sat in the chair, as Tsunade walk around her desk to serve the tea that was on the table near by.

"What do you want to know" Asked Ai as she notices her bag on the desk, she quickly grab it, to see which bag that had follow her. The bag held a necklace, a hairbrush, some clothes, a toothbrush, an mp3, a small cute purse and two Scrolls; she knew one of the scrolls was for but the other one was new.

"I'm guessing you got your name from your father, right?" Asked Tsunade as Ai just nod her head and said "My full name is Rock Lee Ai, but you can call me Lee, and what kind of scroll is this" holding out the second scroll for Tsunade, who just took it from her to put in on the Desk to look at after.

"Do you know what year it is, or what season it is?"

"It should be spring, but while I was out there, it feels colder then spring… more like fall"

"Well dear it's fall, and in a couple of weeks it going to be winter soon"

Everything around Ai just went silence, like someone just turn down the volume in her head expect for one, which was her own breath. To her own ears it sound so loud and she needs to clam her self down even thou she was told that it was fall, but really she know it was spring and this is some kind of trick.

There are something's that Tsunade can't stand hearing and one of them is "We can't sell Sake on till five clock" and another one is hearing the cries of a child for her/his parents, and from the look on Ai face, she was about to cry for her parents, but there was no tell, of how she would react to the news that she was in a different time era but all she got from the little red head girl is silence and tears.


End file.
